Diary of a-GIRL?
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Gia Heffley was everything but kind. Sure, she had her moments, but really, she was just a self centered brat. She's just about to begin middle school and her attitude is getting worse. Her mother suspects she needs to write out her feelings, so she bought her daughter a diary. For once, she was actually right. (Fem!Greg)


**A/N: Hi! I'm alive... Well, sort of. Anyway, here's an idea that I've had on my mind since vacation had started. Honestly, all good book series usually have a BOY as the main character. I want a series with an epic girl as the main character(Much like Hunger Games, Divergent, Mortal Instruments, etc.). Anyway, after all that, Gia was born. **

**Warning: You may find her as a real egotistical selfish brat, but remember, Greg is an egotistical selfish pest, so sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID**

* * *

"Gia...Gia..." the voice kept singing, only leaving a slight annoyed sense in the sleepy girl's mind. She moaned and turned over in her bed, her messy hair cascading over and leaving her face completely hidden. This time, the voice seemed bold and urgent, finally waking her up completely. "Gia!"

She quickly sat up, hitting her forehead against another who just happened to be her big brother's. He grunted and held his forehead with his hand. Gia did the same, brushing her hair from her face uselessly before looking up at Rodrick who seemed as much in pain as she was. She huffed angrily.

"What are you doing in here? Get out," she yawned, scratching the back of her mane. It was all over the place, staying in all angles, looking almost hilarious. She barely noticed Rodrick's outfit, which was a polo shirt, jeans, with his new sneakers and back pack tossed over his shoulder. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

"What do you think?" he rolled his eyes. "It's Monday, brat, and what do Mondays usually mean?"

"Work?"

"It's a wonder how Mom trusts you more... It's the first day of school you idiot! And you're late! Look," he pointed at her clock by her bed. Gia still whined to her mother about buying a new one since the one she had now was Hello Kitty, which she had begged for when she was seven. Now that she was hitting middle school, she was feeling a new edge to her, wanting to be a lot cooler. Just about half of her room was Hello Kitty when she was younger and the other half was just Barbie or video games she hardly played with anymore. Anyway, she gasped at the time. _8:13 _

"Why didn't Mom wake me up? Move!" she quickly shoved Rodrick off her bed, which ironically was Hello Kitty, and ran to her closet, unbuttoning her night shirt. She looked at Rodrick expectantly. "Get out! I have to change!"

"Mom's gonna kill you!" he laughed, "She's waiting in the car, hurry up!" After he left, she quickly grabbed a shirt and hoodie, before whipping out some jeans and putting them on, forgetting about the fact that she was wearing pajama pants. After her night shirt was off, she tossed on her school shirt and through her hoodie on, not caring that it was backwards. Grabbing her new book bag from her desk, she dashed out the door, quickly heading for the stairs and sliding down the railing to get down quicker. She grabbed a doughnut from her father's secret stash and put it in her mouth. It hung there as she grabbed her shoes from the front door and ran back into the kitchen.

She perched herself atop the counter and began putting them on loudly, the doughnut still in her mouth. She was just about to tie the second one, when a loud shout behind her interrupted her, making her scream in surprise and drop the bitten doughnut into her lap. Spinning around on the counter, she quickly found herself face to face with her father, who was carrying a toy baseball bat. He scowled.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"...What are you doing?" she asked him in return, trying to stall.

"What am I doing? I was going to find out what was making all the racket downstairs, but only came down to find my daughter destroying the kitchen, all the while ruining your school clothes. Why are you wearing them, anyway?" he demanded.

"I'm getting ready for school! I'm late! Look at the-" she cut herself off when she saw the time in the microwave. _4:32 _She cringed, finally realizing what was up. She ran a hand through her still messy brunette locks and looked at her dad sympathetically.

"Okay, I know this seems bad, but hear me out-"

"School? You're getting ready for school?" he interrupted hastily, "That's next week, for your information. And just so you know, school doesn't start at four o'clock in the morning! Do you realize that you woke up Manny? Your mother went to get him. And if he doesn't go back down-"

This time, Frank Heffley was cut off by his wife entering with Manny in her arms, seeming wide awake now.

"There is no way he is going back down," she sighed.

"Gubby!" Manny grinned reaching out to her. Gia grimaced and rolled her eyes. Since he couldn't pronounce Gia well, he resulted to just calling her Gubby instead. Her parents found it adorable, Rodrick found it hilarious, and Gia just personally thought he was calling her that because he thought she resembled a fish.

"I just wanted to sleep 'til six," Susan complained, before turning to her daughter, "Gia, I better get a good explanation for this or someone is getting grounded."

"Mom, you have to understand! I would've never done this if I would've known! I'm actually the good kid and you know tha-"

"Get to the point," Frank pressed, crossing his arms.

"Gubby!" Manny called again.

"Rodrick had woken me up and was telling me all this junk that I was late for school. He even changed my clock! You understand, right? Rodrick pranked me!" Gia blamed quickly, happy Rodrick was going to suffer this time instead of her.

"Oh, yeah? Let's go see then!" Frank smiled sarcastically. Leading them all, Gia excitedly opened Rodrick's bedroom door and ran inside, going to point him out, but only found her brother to be fast asleep in his pajamas in his bed. Her eyes widened and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her parents looked at her in disappointment before rolling their eyes and walking out. She moaned miserably, slumping against the wall in defeat. This was obviously one of the worst morning wake up calls she's ever had.

But she didn't really know what has yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Yay or no? No, right? Ah, okay. R&R please. c: **

**I love you guys! Bye**


End file.
